Clue: VK Version!
by MC megaladon
Summary: hi! this is my 1st fanfic and stuff, so yeah. :D BTW: the characters are a little OOC. i MADE them that way. Dallas is a new student at Cross Academy. While at a dinner party, the chairman is killed! Can the students find out who did it?
1. Chapter 1

**MC megaladon: **yo! Madi here. (; This is my 1st fanfic and stuff, so yeah. :)

**BloodCoveredKisses:** hey guys, Dallas here. This is my friend Madi, and this is the story that was on my profile for a while. :) Love you Madi! Thanks for making me the star in your fanfic! 3

**MC megaladon:** aw, I love you too Dallas ;] any who, I don't own VK but I do own this story.... enjoy...heh... XD

**BloodCoveredKisses:** I wish I owned Zero...what??

* * *

It was a dark night; which was quickly turning into a bright morning. I was sitting in my new black BMW going the academy. The windows where all tinted black, so the sun wouldn't hurt me. I took a strand of my dark brown hair and played with it, spinning it through my fingers. My driver turned around to look at me. "Dallas. I hope you enjoy your time at the academy. I think you'll fit well in the Night class." He said, giving me a smile. "And there is that pure blood vampire you might get lucky with." He said, adding a wink. "Ew, Kaname? I had someone else in mind…" I said looking out the window. Smiling. Thinking about him.

The car approached the metal gate where Kaname and the chairman stood waiting for my arrival. The driver stopped the car. He got out and briskly walked to the side that I was on, and opened the door for me. "Here you are ma'am." He said, handing me a black umbrella.

The rising sun was painful, causing me to quail back once its light touched my pale skin. I took the umbrella, and it didn't stop the pain, but it made it less intense.

The driver bowed, and I nodded at him in dismissal. "Goodbye Dallas." He said, getting into the car and driving away. "Oh! Aren't you a beauty!"? The chairman said looking me up and down. "Ew, this old guy is a freak." I mumbled so he couldn't hear. Kaname was staring at me too. It almost made me want to throw up. Hiding my hatred, I smiled and said, "Can we go inside? The sun is killing me."

"Well! Of course dear!" the chairman said, grabbing my hand and practically yanking me into the building. I felt so much better once I got into the building. The intense pain stopped.

"Well, your bags got here a hour ago, and are up in your room." The chairman said, leading me to his office. We went inside. The chairman sat at his desk and I sat in a green chair. He made Kaname stay outside.

"Well, I'd like to welcome you. You will be staying the night class dorms and going to classes at night. As you can see Kaname is the dorm leader and he will show you around." He got up, and went over to me. I slowly stood up, not sure what the hell this guy was doing. "Oh! You remind me of my daughter Yuuki! Come here, give me a hug!" He said as he grabbed me.

I awkwardly hugged him. Then I tried to squirm away; this hug was going on forever. I felt his hands go down my back slowly and grab my butt. I yelped in surprise. "Shush!" He said, kissing me. He forced his tongue into my mouth as I tried to push him away. But I couldn't. He stroked my face after he stopped kissing me. _"EW. EW. EW!"_ I thought. I finally pushed him away, then ran out of the room and down a hallway. "Oh my god. He is so freaking old!" I said, wiping my tongue. I wasn't paying attention and tripped, and as the floor came closer I squealed and closed my eyes. But the floor never made contact with me. Firm hands had caught me. It was him. I blushed. It was Zero.

I got up fast, and said a quick thank you. I started running. _"How embarrassing!"_ I thought. "Wait!" Zero said. My heart skipped a beat. I turned around to see his purple, beautiful eyes staring at me. "You're the new, uh, Night class student, right?" He said. "Yeah, I am." I said, looking down at my feet. "Nice to meet you. I'll see you at the dinner party then." He said as he shoved his hands in his pockets and walked away.

I was drooling. "Uh! He is so hot!" I said, blushing profusely as I kept walking. I found my way to the Night Class dorm and stepped inside, it was like a castle.

I was happy I didn't see anyone else in the room. I didn't want to be involved with any more nut jobs that lurked every corner in this place. I sighed, then closed the door and walked up a grand staircase that was made out of marble. I quickly found my room, it wasn't too hard considering there where presents and welcome sign on the door. No doubt that chairman probably did this.

My room was beautiful, it had a huge king size bed, there where no windows, and the walls where painted a beautiful lavender color. A fire was going in the white marble fire place, the orange glow spread across the floor, making the marble sparkle.

I sat down on my bed, and found that my bags where in the corner of the room just as the chairman had said. It was only two hours until the dinner party started. I needed a dress. I went to my bag and took out every piece of clothing, then put them away. I went through it all, and I still had no dress. "Great…" I sighed.

Just as I said that, there was a knock at my door. I went to it, and opened it. Zero was standing outside. "Uhm hello." I said, blushing. "Hello, Dallas. This is from the chairman." He said, handing me a package with a purple ribbon on it. "Uhm, thanks." I said as I grabbed it. Our hands briefly touched, and I almost swooned. "Uh, yeah…" He said, and then he stalked off. I closed my door. "Gorgeous." I said, smiling.

I laid the package on the bed, unsure if I wanted to open it or not. Who knows what the hell could be in there. I opened it anyways. It was a dress, a VERY slutty dress. It was low cut, sleeveless and had a cut in the skirt that would show off my legs. "What a freak!" I yelled. But it was the only dress I could wear. I picked up the black, form-fitting dress. It was silk. I thought of the chairman and what had happened.

"Perv." I mumbled. I decided it was time to get ready. I went into the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. It was true, I was pretty. But I had so many doubts about myself. I sighed while putting on the dress. My hair was put into a tight bun, something simple but elegant at the same time. I painted my nails a deep red, my favorite color, the color of blood. Luckily I had some high heels that went perfectly with the dress. Looking at a full-length mirror in the corner of the room, I realized that the dress fit me well. I smiled; Zero would have to like this.


	2. Chapter 2

**MC megaladon: **again, I don't own VK... now read. NOW. :D

* * *

I walked down the hallway. Ugh, I heard his voice and it made my skin crawl.

The chairman wrapped his arm around me. "Well don't you look stunning in that dress?" He said, obviously staring down at my boobs. "My eyes are up here." I said, pulling his head up so we could make eye contact. "How can I help myself? Your stunning." He said, lowering his hand once again. I slapped him as hard as I could. "Touch me one more fucking time and I'll kill you, you creep!" I screamed.

I stood in horror as I saw that behind him was the entire Night class. Yuuki looked as grossed out as I did. Zero was laughing. His laugh almost made me melt. But then I remembered that everyone was looking at me like I was a psychopath. So I kept walking, ignoring the whispers behind me.

"I like em' feisty." I heard the chairman say to Kaname. Kaname sighed, "I thought I was a creep..." He said. We got up to the dinning hall. It took my breath away.

There where people playing music, a long table with a white tablecloth made out of silk, the room was completely marble with many windows, and the moon shone through the white curtains. This place was like a fairy tale. We all took a seat, and I was so happy when the chairman sat at the end of the table and not near me. I saw silver hair sit down right beside me, and my heart started to beat faster. I looked over to see him looking at me. I wanted to say something, but I couldn't. I noticed I was still staring at him, lost in his beautiful eyes. I quickly turned away. When I noticed on the table the glasses where filled with blood, I took mine and drank it down.

The chairman at the end tapped his glass with his knife. "Let us make a toast! To our new, beautiful, and hot-- I mean uh, charming vampire, Dallas." He lifted up his glass. And the rest followed.

_"Wow, this guy just makes me not want to eat for a week,"_ I thought, smiling and lifting up my glass. We sat down, and chatter filled the room. A slow storm picked up outside. Tiny raindrops hit the window while a flash of lighting lit the room. Just as fast as the lighting had started the lights went out.

Someone started screaming. "No! No! Stop!" The voice screamed. The room broke out in screaming. The lights flickered and turned back on. We all looked around. "WHAT THE FUCK!" I heard a person scream. I looked down at the end of the table to see that the chairman got beaten to death. Kaname looked like he was about to get sick. "I-I'll be right back, I think I'm going to throw up." He ran out of the room.

Zero got up, "Fucking vampires. Who the hell did this!"? He yelled. Yuuki was crying. I heard someone say my name. "What! Why would I kill him!"? I said. It was Aido. "In the hallway you said you were going to kill him! I bet you did it!" He said looking angry.

"Shut up! Someone in here killed the chairman, and we aren't going anywhere until we find out who!" Zero said, taking out his gun, letting everyone KNOW they weren't going anywhere. Next everyone was screaming at each other. "Calm down people!" I said, "We need to find out who did this."

"Oh! How I love a good game of clue!" Aido said. "Shut up!" Yuuki said, still crying. "I think we should split up into groups and try to find some clues on who could have done something like this." Zero said, looking at the chairman's body. We all got divvied into groups and we started searching the school. Me and Zero got matched together, the only thing good about tonight. We walked down the hallway, the storm was raging and the power went out. I screamed, then felt Zero's hand comfort me instantly. "It's ok. It's just the storm." He said, smiling.

_". He is touching me!"_ I thought. I smiled. He let me go. _"Damn." _I thought.

We kept walking, searching each room. We came to a big oak door, and behind it was a library full of many different kinds of books. I looked around, still nothing. I noticed this odd looking book that was plain white. I pulled it, and all of a sudden the shelf turned like in one of those Scooby Doo movies. I opened my eyes; it was like I was in a jungle.

There where plants everywhere. I kicked off my high heels. _"This place is just fucking weird." _I thought, moving my way through the thick bushes. I came to a glass door. "Thank god." I mumbled. I heard a scream. Yuuki was behind me, running. "RUN!" She screamed at me. I looked at her, "What the fuck is this place?!" I said, looking around.

It was like a jungle greenhouse. She stopped, gasping for air. "It's my dad's jungle room… NOW RUN!" She said. "Wh-" I got cut off. I saw a huge pissed off polar bear running towards me. "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT? THIS IS A JUNGLE ROOM!" I said, running. Yuuki tripped me; I knew she was trying to get the bear to attack me so she could escape. "You bitch!" I yelled, grabbing her running leg and pulling her down. I ran and opened the glass door and locked it. Yuuki got up and was banging on the glass door.

I then saw bear come up and grab her. She fell on the floor. The bear started to maul her. She screamed. I got sick and threw up all over the floor.

I ran away from the screaming, crying. I shouldn't have locked the door! I was just so scared. I had no idea where I was and I was stumbling across the room with blurry eyes. I got to a door and opened it. Thank god. I started crying. "Dallas!" I heard a voice behind me. I turned around to see Zero. He ran up to me. "Where the hell did you go!?" He said. "Yuuki is dead!" I yelled at him, my guilt was killing me.

He looked at me oddly. "What… do you mean?" He asked. He looked like he was about to cry. "Yuuki! She got mauled by a fucking polar bear!" I said. He looked at me like I was insane. "Your fathers jungle room! Or whatever it is! It killed her!" I said. "Wait here." He said going into the room I just came out of. He didn't come back until a few minutes later. He was crying, and it made my heart break seeing him like that. He hugged me. "Oh my god." He said.

He held me tight, it was like his hurt traveled into me. I looked up at him and wiped away the tears. "It's ok. We need to find out who is the murderer. Before more people die." I said. "You're right." He said. We started walking again. Once we looked at every nook and cranny there was still no clue to the murder. He pulled out a walkie- talkie from his right pocket. "Where did you get that from?" I said, giving it a weird look. "Oh, well we all have one. Just in case something happens."

He said, pressing the button. It made a little beeping noise and he spoke into it. "All clear, we are moving on into the night class dorms." He said. We got replies from all the teams. Except Yuuki's. We let her go alone because we knew she would never kill her father. Guilt filled me again. And the scene played in my head over and over.

The walkie-talkie went off. "I think the butler did it!" I heard Aido giggle. Zero looked pissed. We walked outside into the cold air, and I started shaking. Zero looked at me "Do you want my coat?" He asked.

I nodded, my teeth where chattering, so I couldn't say anything. He handed me the coat. It was warm, I smelled it. It smelt so good I sighed. We walked over to the night dorm. Me and zero went into separate rooms. First room was ok, nothing unusual. I went into the next room, it was Kaname's. The room was dark. I couldn't see anything.

Something sounded like it was…Vibrating? It was a drawer, I went over to it. I gagged. Inside where dildos and vibrators. There was also a candlestick, the same candlestick the chairman got beaten with!

I pulled it together in my head. He ran out of the room with it and hid it! I had to tell Zero. I started to yell his name. But I looked into the mirror to see two blood red eyes behind me. Kaname's hands grabbed me and covered my mouth. I kicked and screamed. But I started to black out. My vision went black and I couldn't breath. Just as I did I heard the door slam open and Zero's voice. If I was going to die, that would be the last thing I wanted to hear.


	3. Chapter 3

**MC megaladon: **blah, blah, i don't own VK, just this story, yeah. ;3

* * *

I woke up in the room, the power was back on. And Zero was looking down at me me, smiling. "Are you ok?" He said, playing with a strand of my hair.

"I'm ok." I said, getting up. I then remembered what happened." Where's Kaname?!" I yelled. I looked over to see him chained to the bed, with pink fluffy hand cuffs. "What the hell?" I said.

"That's the only thing I found in his room to hold him down with." He said, giving Kaname a weird look. We heard heavy footsteps coming to his room. Cops came in, and I sighed with relief. Aido came in. "No Kaname! I'm coming with you! I'll drop the soap anytime you want me too!" He said, crying.

"Aido, there is something I have to tell you. I have a mangina. I can't butt rape you." He said.

"It's ok! Now we can have children!" Aido said, reaching out for him. "Oh Aido!" Kaname said, " Yuuki was my cover up! Now I can finally be with the one I love!" He said, hugging Aido. They kissed each other. I gagged.

"I'm sorry I bitch slap you all the time! You're my bitch though! You needed a lesson, baby!" Kaname said, playing with his hair and crying. "Holy shit, if I have to hear one more word of this I'm going to throw up! Take them away!" I yelled.

The cops took them away and we slowly watched them drive away. I turned to Zero, "Thank you for saving me back there." I said. This night has been fucking crazy. He suddenly leaned toward me and kissed me, my heart stopped. "Let's not worry about that, having a pretty girl like you get hurt? I'd never let that happen." He said, as he held me tight.

* * *

**MC megaladon: **YAY! My 1st fanfic! :D well, no flames, 'kay? l8rz. XD


End file.
